Et si
by Cartouche
Summary: Et si la haine qu'ils éprouvent cachait un autre sentiment. Comment vont ils réagirent face à cette découverte, s'accepterontils ou non?


Fan fiction sur Fruits Basket.

Et si…

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel printanier. Yuki qui avait profité du beau temps pour s'occuper de son potager trouva la maison étrangement silencieuse. Torhu avait laissé sur la table un mot où elle expliquait être partie pour l'après midi faire les boutiques avec ses deux meilleures amies. Il se souvint vaguement avoir entendu Shiguré dire qu'il passerait la journée avec Akito à la maison principale. Il était donc seul. Il monta sans un bruit les escaliers, pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre et lire ce livre de jardinage que Tohru lui avait si gentiment acheté. Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit devant lui, il la repoussa brusquement, assommant au passage Kyo qui en sortait. Lorsque Yuki le vit étalé lamentablement sur le sol, il porta sa main à son front dans un geste d'exaspération. « Je l'avais complètement oublié ce chat stupide ! » Puis après un soupir, « Il n'en rate pas une ! » Il allait le laisser là, mais peut être par pitié ou pour une autre raison, il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, tout en se disant qu'ainsi, ce crétin de chat ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine avec son visage parfait. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Alors qu'il était arrivé à la porte, il revint sur ses pas, étrangement attiré par la silhouette étendue. Il regarda son encore une fois son visage, puis ses cheveux roux étalés sur l'oreiller blanc. Il se sentit attiré par cet être qu'il avait toujours détester. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, ses doigts caressèrent avec douceur la joue de son cousin. Il trouva sa peau délicieusement douce. Kyo ouvrit les yeux se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, après tout il était le chat, et personne, à part son maître, n'osait, ne serait ce que l'approcher. Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise lorsqu'il vit Yuki au dessus de lui, si proche. Il se rendit compte que celui qui avait touché sa joue était la souris. Ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul, il rougit, pris la main dans le sac. Il fit volte face, sauta par la fenêtre s'enfuyant en courrant. Kyo se releva sur son séant énervé. Et pourtant, son cœur était touché par la gentillesse de son cousin. Il ne savait quel était ce sentiment qui hantait son esprit. Il faillit le poursuivre et essayer de le rattraper, mais, outre le fait qu'il courrait moins vite que Yuki, une part de lui même refusait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait le poussant à haïr son cousin, pour ne pas l'aimer.

Tohru rentra tard de sa journée de shoping. Elle venait de trouver une idée de repas pour ce soir, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte. L'ordre régnait dans la maison, ce qui l'étonna assez, car Yuki et Kyo était resté seuls à la maison. La plupart du temps il passait leur temps à ce battre détruisant au passage une grande partie du mobilier. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Mais les tâches ménagères occupèrent son esprit et elle n'y pensa pas jusqu'au dîner. Ils se mirent donc à table à l'exception de Yuki qui resta cloîtré dans sa chambre. Shiguré ne se gêna pas pour faire quelques remarques acerbes sur la fragilité de la souris. Kyo resta silencieux affichant son air renfrogné des mauvais jours. La pauvre Tohru se commença à s'inquiéter. Malgré son inquiétude, elle attendit la fin du repas avant d'apporter un plateau repas à Yuki dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle le trouva prostré sur son lit. Il ne dit rien, lorsqu'elle déposa le plateau. Elle s'en alla, peinée.

Yuki ne toucha pas à la nourriture, dépressif. Il remuait ses idées noires. Il regardait sa main, sentant des fourmillements agréables dans ses doigts. Il se souvenait avec plaisir de ce contact, et en même temps se sentait coupable de ressentir de tels sentiments. C'était la première fois, qu'il se rendait compte de son désir pour son cousin. Il se sentait désemparé. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un tintement . Il chercha l'origine de ce bruit incongru. Cela venait de sa fenêtre. Sortant de sa torpeur, il s'approcha donc. Il ouvrit et vit en bas dans le jardin Kyo une pierre à la main. Yuki plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son cousin. Le chat détourna le premier le regard, troublé. Finalement, il se ressaisit et dit féroce :

« Vient te battre ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Tu m'auras pas comme ça ! … De toute façon, je te hais ! »

Yuki sourit du haut de son perchoir et sauta par la fenêtre atterrissant aux cotés de Kyo qui lâcha sa pierre, puis lui chuchota :

« Tu veux te battre, et bien je t'attends ! »

Kyo réagissant au quart de tour, balança son poing sur le nez de son adversaire de toujours, mais la souris lui attrapa le poignet au vol. Le chat tenta de se dégager, seulement Yuki le tenait fermement. Dépité, il tenta de lui donner un coup de genoux, que son cousin évita aisément. Ils tombèrent tous deux, ils tournèrent un moment dans la poussière, puis prenant le dessus sur le chat, la souris s'assit sur lui, lui maintenant les bras au sol. Kyo secoua la tête désespérément. Il le savait pourtant que son cousin avait toujours eu l'avantage sur lui. Yuki ne lui laissait aucune chance de pouvoir s'échapper. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

« J'aurais aimé te détester autant que tu me hais ! Manque de pot, je crois que je suis tomber amoureux de toi. Comment t'expliquer. Je te désire comme jamais auparavant je n'ai désiré personne. »

Kyo ne se débattait plus, perplexe. Yuki ne put se retenir. Il venait de se livrer, d'ouvrir son cœur, de mettre à nu devant celui qui hantait ses nuits. Il tenait à montrer sa sincérité et à aller jusqu'au bout. Il se pencha rapprochant son visage de celui de son cousin. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le chat ne se détourna pas, acceptant se tendre baiser, en dépit de tout.

_(S'il vous plait pourriez vous me dire ce que vous en pensez, car c'est ma première fic. Dites moi ce qui vous a plu ou ce qui vous a déplu, qualités défauts. Merci d'avance!)_


End file.
